Pro Tips
Pro Tips & Hints Game slang=Having trouble understanding some of the game slang or terms you see your neighbors use? Perhaps this little list will help. *'Purple bar:' the purple bar is the list of recent visitors in the game. Neighbors that haven't visited you yet show in light blue. Note:'The purple bar has it's flaws and it's not always accurate, sometimes players that have visited won't show in purple. *'Skip: A city named skip or a neighbor with the word SKIP on their profile picture means that they'd rather not receive any visitors in the game for the time being. *'Read the sign/ Purple sign/ Obey the sign:' These phrases and similar variants are different ways for mayors to ask their visitors to read their messages and click on what they need help with. *'Hearts/Pink Hearts:' Pink hearts are used to show visitors what buildings you need them to click. Some people have an area fenced by , others place pink hears in front or all around the buildings they need help with. |-|General Gameplay= *You need to have neighbors to make progress in this game. Begin posting on Supercity's official fan page posts requesting for friends. You should also consider joining Facebook groups since there's many of them where important information is posted as well as threads for help and requesting more neighbors. *The game resets each day at 5:00pm EST (Try to send out energy requests just before the reset timer! (4:00PM EST during regular time vs daylight savings time) *If your game feels slow or laggy turn off animations. You can do this from the Option bar: This is how it looks with Animations *ON*: - This is *OFF*: *Pair up the steps of different quests so that you're not left wasting time, , and . If a quest asks you to Fill a Bakery 10 times and another asks you to Collect from a Bakery 10 times, you'll be able to take care of both steps without needing to waste . Sometimes quests will ask you to Fill a business in one step and then ask you to collect from it 2-3 steps later so make sure to read the quest steps ahead of time and plan accordingly. *Have a quest asking you to place a decoration item an 'x' number of times? Purchase the item only once, put in your storage and place it again as many times as you need. * Have you started a Recipe and then get a quest asking for something different but now your Factory / Farm is already busy for a few hours? Store the Factory / Farm / Production building and take it back out ready for a new crafting recipe! (Warning : used ingredients will NOT be replaced back!) * Fires: Fires will randomly appear, you can ignore them. They do, however, give & each time you put one out depending on whether you have the Fire Station or the Upgraded Fire Station. (You need 1 UNIT OF WATER used to put out the fire). *When you first start the game you should always choose the "7 " reward at the end of your Daily Player Bonus. As a beginner, you will need those to purchase premium buildings that drop quest items, later on you can work on getting your Casinos. *You can have more than one Casino (but will need LOTS of space in-between them). You can fit up to 7 casinos in your city center. That's 7 every 3 days! Learn how to place your casinos here. * Your Mayors Mansion has 3 updates. The first two updates give you the possibility to earn 1 every time you collect from the house. The third update gives you the possibility of earning 2 . Consider working on your first two updates once you own a University and entertainment buildings that can give you , and . *Buy Multiples of buildings, especially the ones that have long harvest timers - Pub, Coffee House, even Bakeries and Shoe Shops, since they are used so often in quests. *Once you open new lands consider keeping a bunch of farms on one so you can have Watermelons / Potatoes / Wheat ready to harvest when you need them for a quest (and also to keep up the level of GOODS used in some quests). Also consider keeping your businesses ready for harvest in other lands outside the city center as it helps you prepare for quests and avoid neighbors clicking on them. * Never let any processing building be IDLE! Especially the unique ones like the DOCK, UNIVERSITY and COLLEGE! Create anything, since they will be used up by a future quest. * Make use of the quest information to create beforehand anything that can be USED by future steps in the quest.Only collect from those buildings when the quest step asks you to do so. * Send out requests for energy to everyone on your friends list right before the game resets. Remember to check your inventory and use up energy so you don't lose any! |-|Timed quests=Timed quests can be hard to finish if you don't prepare for them in advance.There are three types of timed-quests: #'Timed-quests that show up on the LEFT side' of your game screen can be restarted as many times as needed and are permanent, meaning that all players get these quests once they reach a certain level. These quests always use Yellow-timers. #'Timed-quests with yellow-timers on the RIGHT side' of your game screen are special offers for buildings or quest rewards that need to be completed within a given number of days. Each individual quest step has it's own timer as well (24hr, 48hr, 60hr etc.) and if you don't finish these individual steps in time, you can restart them for free. #'Timed-quests with no timers.' These quests are shown on the RIGHT side of your game screen and are special offers for buildings or quest rewards that need to be completed within a given number of days. The individual quest steps don't have timers. *If you fail to collect items for a Yellow-timed quest step, the items will remain in your Inventory even after the yellow-timer runs out. If you restart the quest step again, it'll show you already have the items you had collected before the quest ended. This doesn't apply to steps asking you to save up , craft items in factories or farms. *'DO NOT' click "USE" on any Timed Quest until you are ready to move on to the next quest step, you will lose them if you have to restart the mission! *You'll need to set aside time to visit your neighbors so that you can receive their help back. Make sure to frequently update your city message and post on your facebook groups and page to ask for help. *Look up the quest steps here on the wiki or on the Playkot forums so that you can know ahead of time what buildings you need to use and whether or not you can actually finish the quest. *Try to own as many buildings as possible if they're bought with coins so that you can focus on asking for help on the few buildings you might own that are bought with . *If you have other lands open, make use of those areas to place businesses there and leave them maturing so that they can be ready for collection once you need them. *Your houses and infrastructure buildings mature while they're in storage, you can leave them there to save up space and keep your visitors from clicking on them before you need them. |-|Neighbor visits= Neighbor visits can help you speed up buildings and finish quests. Try to make it easy for your neighbors to help you so you can get the most out of every visit you get. *If you need specific help in your city change your city Name and edit your message bubble. Some players look at city name, others read the bubble and others look for a designated Pink Hearts area. *Make sure you point out how many businesses you have available for clicking, for example "3 Sushi in city and 5 sushi in Highland" *Using the Pink Hearts is a good way to draw attention to the buildings you need help with. Having all those buildings lined up in one spot is extra helpful. (Click this link: Pink Hearts to learn how to use Pink hearts and how to optimize your city for neighbor visits.) *Some players use stop signs to alert players that they don't want buildings to be touched. *It's not fair to only leave a very small amount of buildings to be clicked by your neighbors. If you don't plan on clearing your city often, make sure you leave enough buildings your neighbors can click on if your city's full. *Keep in mind some buildings cannot be clicked by Neighbors, so don't bother requesting help for these buildings: **Astrologers Home ** College ** University ** Stadium or Football Stadium ** Concert Hall ** Club or Superclub ** Film Set ** Tennis Court ** Wedding Palace ** Cargo Port ** Volleyball Court or Beach Volleyball Court ** "Love" Reality Show ** Jet Ski ** Ski Resort ** Aqua Park ** Surf Station ** Hawaiian Restaurant ** Yacht ** Australian Opera House ** Sports Village ** Water Park ** Fairy Light Christmas Tree ** Christmas Tree ** Tailor's Workshop ** Furniture Factory *Remember to read your Neighbors City Name & Check for to return the favor! Remember that when you visit their city, you're hoping they'll visit you back. If you want to have helpful neighbors, you need to be a helpful neighbor. *Try to avoid collecting from any factories (construction, electronics, candy, textiles) and business buildings unless your neighbor has asked you. When you don't know where to click, it's always most helpful to click on the Mayor's house, the Casinos, any seasonal buildings, city sights, infrastructure buildings, and houses. *Lastly, remember that you can reject your neighbor's help if you don't need the buildings they clicked on. A neighbor's visit remains in your city for 5 days so if you'll use the buildings they clicked on within the next 5 days, accept their help when you actually need the building. |-|Helpful Links= *Pink Hearts *How to take a Screenshot *How to Make Subway Stairs *Visit Neighbors Other Lands *How to Contact Support *See Recipes even if your craft building is busy! Want to play the game in your phone/tablet? ''' The Puffin web browser mobile app allows people to play flash-based games such as Supercity in your phone, tablet. The game-play would be limited but if you're away and need to collect an item before a timer runs out, Puffin would solve that issue. Check in your device's app store to find out if you can use Puffin Web Browser. '''Non-game Related: *How to stop videos from auto-playing on your Facebook newsfeed: https://www.facebook.com/settings?tab=videos *Ad-block for Chrome and for Firefox (This will prevent all ads from showing up on pages and in YouTube videos. A MUST HAVE for any internet user!!) Category:Browse